


sunset

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fae AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Death, Truama, characters vanishing, confusion and hatred of that confusion, fae!virgil, not yet, unnamed character - Freeform, unsteady life foundation, vee vee dont know he is though, yelling mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: someone sent me something cool so now im making verge suffer in confusion,
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	sunset

**Author's Note:**

> someone sent me something cool so now im making verge suffer in confusion,

Virgil couldn’t help but slump in on himself 

_ Sun goes down, light goes away, you hope it returns but you never know,  _

He hated the sunset, 

  
  


_ Virgil had appeared a child for so long, er- well he aged, but so much slower, so much slower than  _ **_humans_ ** _ do. _

  
  


he hated sunsets, he hated the dark, he hated not knowing if things will continue being even semi normal, light was almost always the same, bright and comforting, especially when it's the soft warm light of the spring sun, and even when it was dimmed by a cloud and he had to get his eyes to adjust he still loved it light much, so he hated when it went away, and maybe it's because somehow he associated it with his life,

because,

as he looks back on it 

He never had a steady life, there was a routine but not a good one, he never had the comforting steady foundation most people have.

_ He moves to a village, He makes friends, the friends notice he barely ages, they leave, he remains heartbroken, he moves to another village the process repeats all over again. _

He remembers his original village, and then his original friends- original _family,_ his heart shatters once again at the knowledge they had long since died, 

He didn’t know if he was cursed or not human or what, and he hated that, he wanted answers, what did he do to make the world hate him so much?

_ He remembers having to run out of villages after less than four months, after The elders noticed something with off with him, _

_ He remembers the yelling, he remembers having to travel so far away, because he was so scared they were gonna hunt him down, _

_ And He remembers traveling to so many villages he stopped learning the villages names, _

He sighs as he stared at the sunset

Yeah he hated the sunset, the only comfort he found in his life, the only stable bit, but it always went away, and he never knew if it would return or it would just.. Be gone, he wanted to assume it wouldn't just vanish, but for some reason he just couldn't..

  
  


_ He wasn’t a child, he couldn't be, but.. As he looked at his hands he didn’t suppose he could be anything else, he just… was.. _

_ And he hated that,  _

_ But he didn’t let his mind linger on that, he never did, instead he let his eyes watch the array of oranges and reds and purples once again _

  
  


Suddenly he knows he’s not alone, but.. He couldn't bring himself to feel scared or destressed or any of the wide array of negative emotions he would normally feel at that.

The next thing he knew the person sat next to him on the hill he’s sat on

The person, who as his gaze lands on them, he realizes is an elderly woman, and even with all the walls and fear he built up over his life, he couldn’t help but feel safe and even.. Slightly content, as the elderly women sat there, but in turn that made him more cautious 

The women smiled sadly at him, and all of a sudden he felt like all his pain and sorrow and struggles he had gone through were being looked at with ease, 

“Why do you fret little one?” 

The elderly woman’s words are like honey, soft and sweet,

He couldn’t stop the words leaving his mouth “I’m not little, I’m big, and the sun is about to set again, I like the sun and the light,” he looks down at his hands again, memories once again washing over him, before he continues “but it never lasts, not for long.”  _ Not for as long as I need it _

The women looked at At The setting sun before smiling softly “The sunshine dims, yes. But it will rise for us again very soon."

He couldn’t help but sit silently only looking at the sunset, the sunset which all of a sudden looked different, before processing every single word

Then something clicked, 

He jerked his head to face the elderly women “‘us’?” 

_ But she wasn’t there _

She had vanished

He couldn’t help but smile, he didn’t know in the moment why he was smiling, but he was,

Only years and years in the future will he fully understand what the elderly woman meant, 

Only years and years in the future will he realize the elderly woman wasn't human.


End file.
